DragonBall AU Alternate Universe
by Anime-Goddess2
Summary: 2 travelers come to earth. 1 for enlightenment, 1 for a home, and maybe a good fight!Watch the Drama unfold withall the Z gang!This has alittle of everything! R/R!


**Dragon Ball A.U. (Alternate Universe)**

Authors: _Usarea_ and _Anime Goddess_

_ Well this isn't your typical fan fiction. This was created because two best friends got bored and decided, both being great writers, to construct a fan fiction together. But do to jobs and school; they had to write it over e-mails back and forth. How do you ask? By casting characters. It wasn't easy, but they prevailed. So if the writing style changes periodically, this is why._

This is, if you haven't guessed from the title, an A / U fiction. Which means for everyone who doesn't. The times and ages might not coincide with the Famous T.V. show. I'll explain a few points that might confuse readers. 

**1**- Future Trunks is in the fic. Why? The androids did in fact destroy his world, but not before future Bulma could send him back with only enough fuel to get to the time set, being this time.

**2**- Goku is alive. Why? Because we like him and wanted him alive!

**3**- Random things that may seem off timing wise. Such as, where is Buu? Nowhere, you'll read this and understand why, got enough stuff going on without a pink creepy thing. o.O

**Summary:** Two aliens have been traveling the universe for many years. One, Usa Vambart, seeker of knowledge. She wishes to learn all she can about all life in the universe. Her past is very clouded, and as far as anyone knows, she is the last of her race. Second Kalena, a refugee of sorts. Her planet was turned into a slave auction so she escaped. She soon came to be with Usa, being a strong fighter and now her body guard and friend. She merely is searching for a place to belong. Their travels now bring them to a lone planet Earth.

**Cast**

                                                 **_Usaera     _**                                         **_  Anime Goddess_**

                                        Usa Vambart                                              Kalena

                                        Trunks Brief (Future)                                  Piccolo 

                                        Chibi Trunks                                               Vegeta 

                                        Gohan                                                          Goten

                                        Goku                                                            Bulma

                                                                                                             Chi-Chi

**Episode 1**: _Arrival_

_The deep recesses of space. …_

A lone ship slowly coasts along towards a remote planet, far from all other populated areas of space. The Driver sat in the open part of the ship's main deck area, beside her; in a chair unlike her own was her partner, asleep. Usa Vambart was her name, a childlike creature, which looked to be merely in her teens. 

She had a deceptive ignorant look about her; full of innocence, but the amount of control she had on the ship showed other wise. She sensed her partner stirring. "Kalena, we'll be at E-arth in thirty clicks." Usa stated flatly

***

Kalena groaned loudly and sat up, her raven hair in wild disarray. Not unlike normal for her. She was an alien from a remote planet, with Saiyan blood in her veins, and her build remarkable, one could tell she was a creature of battle. Forged in the heat of combat.

But her sleepy golden eyes foretold her naive innocence, and a heart of gold.

 She yawned broadly, not bothering to cover her gaping jaws, her manners non-existent. "It's about time. Sleeping gets boring after awhile" She said shaking her head, her slender ears flopping about giving Kalena a rather canine persona." Do you think E-arth's fighters will be there when we land?" Her words simple and without deception, as she never lies, and hides little.

***

"I haven't the faintest clue. I found that the Saiyan Data I had smuggled from the last planet stated that a saiyan named Kakarot was the last one sent out and was headed for this remote region. There's a multitude of possibilities, from the ship's bio scan there is a large multitude of life, and most are giving off a low Ki level.

Kakarot may not have landed at all, but there's few with high Ki levels, those are what you must find if you want a good battle my friend. A good battle indeed." Usa said in her usual mono-toned voice, her eyes never left the screen and her speeding hands never ceased to be in motion. 

Her long green tale told something her face would never show, it stiffly tapped the steel floor, and the coarse metal-cordlike stands gave off the sound of metal against metal. ' I seem a bit anxious. Why?' Usa thought to herself.

***

After having traveled with Usa for a very long time now and her undeveloped empathic abilities, Kalena could easily sense counterpart's anxiety. "I'm sure its gonna be fine Usa. I've heard tale of E-arth's fighters. They are good of heart." A simple smile not unlike Goku's graced her tanned face. 

"And if they aren't, I'm sure I can take em!" A hardy laugh sang from her throat and she made a mock punch towards the air in front of her. But then a sudden look of puzzlement flashed across her face.

"Hey Usa… uh... um... What's a click?" In reference to the statement by Usa several minutes ago  (slow ne?)

***

"It means we are 30 minutes from reaching E-arths gravitational pull. We'll be pulled to E-arth soon. Then we will shut down the engines to save fuel. About E-arth though, I had gotten readings showing large power readings, ones of unbelievable size. But is could merely be the planet's irregular energy fluctuating, or… I never let any possibilities remain overlooked." Usa said, preparing for impact as the 3rd planet's gravity took hold.

***

Kalena nodded, her expression growing serious, and her carefree aura falling suddenly. "I'll get ready." She said softly as she stood, an automatic door opening behind the cockpit seats.

Kalena opens her locker and pulls from it her saiyan fighting gear. This consisted of expanding armor fashioned like that of the infamous saiyan Bardock, and a deep gray spandex suit for underneath.

Her large furred, feline feet tap the metallic floor ever so faintly as she finished her preparations and reentered the cockpit.

"I can feel, E-arth is getting close." Her slender elven ears flickered softly.  Her eyes widened as she looked out of the viewing glass. "It's pretty Usa…" she whispered with a child-like smile, the light from the planet glittering in her metallic eyes. 

***

Usa gave a slight smile in response her pastel pink eyes softening. But her attention returned to the task at hand. After they past the atmosphere she turned to Kalena.

"I will activate the cloaking device after you depart to prevent being detected by any of the locals." She paused narrowing her eyes, "But most importantly… be careful."

A while back Kalena had injured herself entering the atmosphere of a planet, which had barriers to prevent intruders. It made Usa nervous every time Kalena went out ahead the way she does but she insisted and Usa could never say no just voice her concern. Like a parent… almost.

***

Kalena nodded shortly, "Always" her voice playful. The butterflies were fluttering like wildfire in her stomach. She walked back through the locker room to the side hatch, which she abruptly opened. The wind came gushing in as Usa hovered above the ground. "See ya outside Usa!!" she shouted and leapt outward. Her ki allowed her to float do the earth without harm, not that it would have affected her steel like form anyway.

Her eyes flashed wider as the ship behind her vanishes. "…The Powers…" her voice trembled greatly. "They're..Awesome…" the fur on her neck rose, but a broad smile graced her lips. "This is great!" The tremble had apparently been from excitement, not fear. 

"They're coming Usa! They're coming!!" The child-like feiyan cheered and danced in place. Then the alien did a back flip, leaped into the air and snapped her legs out in a few exact round house kicks before she lands. Kalena smiled and began skipping in place then, this being her normal excited ritual before a fight.

Her eyes fixed on the horizon and the powers approaching.

On the Next episode of Dragon Ball A.U.: The gang meets these strange visitors, and what will happen                     when Chi-Chi and Bulma meet the new girls on the block? 

Tah Dah! Whatcha think? Well tell us if you'd like more of our little series! Review!! Please!


End file.
